Dog Days of Summer
by NotYourNormalFangirl
Summary: Follow-up to Hogwarts' Fairy Force. When two strangers come to the guild with a strange request, can Sapphire, Red, Freed, Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, and Asuka help them - and save Earth Land as they know it? Things are going wrong again, and only they can stop it! But what is this mysterious enemy? And why are red and Sapphire stuck in the middle? Happens after Grand Magic Games arc.
1. Another Beginning

**Due to massive amounts of homework, I can't spend an hour poring over Goblet of Fire to write Hogwarts' Fairy Rebellion, so I made this little side adventure. Warning: it's pretty weird. Oh, and spoilers if you're not up-to-date in the anime.**

* * *

><p>The woman walked out to the empty space behind the guild hall. Surprisingly, the normally abandoned area was filled with people. A girl with glowing pink wings and spiky red hair soared in graceful loops and arcs overhead. Below, a girl with a blond hair tucked in a braid pored over books with a person with long green hair and a girl with a sky blue ponytail. A small girl with black hair played nearby. The blond girl's eyes flicked from the texts to the girl and back again. The woman smiled. She had been expecting more of a challenge.<p>

The girl in the air spotted her first. She was about to shout when she was hit with a single command: _be silent_. She turned around without saying a word. The woman quickly prepared to cast paralyzing commands on the others, but before it was complete, the blond one whipped her head around. Noticing her, she shouted a warning as her right arm swung up. The woman fell down, stunned as the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Sapphire muttered as she ran over to the limp figure. The voltage she had summoned was enough to take her a little off her edge, but not enough to keep her from summoning the Divine Spear for protection. Asuka followed shyly behind her, while Freed ran in front of her, sword drawn. In a shot of powder pink light, Red was crouching by the figure's side. The hood she had been wearing was pulled down to reveal a woman in her twenties with dark hair and white bangs like a skunk stripe. Levy gasped.<p>

"The Legion Corps is here?" she asked. Turning to Sapphire, she said simply, "You're in trouble." A whiz of color darted towards them.

"What happened to Mary?" a girl with cat-like features asked. Freed looked at Sapphire and said, "Sapphire overreacted when Mary tried to place her under command." Sapphire blushed and Red frowned.

"Who are you guys anyway? Why are you here?" Coco thought for a moment about how to answer her questions. "We're part of the Legion Corps, the military branch of Zentopia. Things just got complicated."

* * *

><p>Mary opened her eyes and winced. It felt like she had been hit by a tank. "What happened?" she asked.<p>

"You tried to sneak up on a compulsively paranoid wizard," a voice rang out from above her. It was male and familiar.

"Laxus, I am _not_ paranoid!" a female voice yelled indignantly. "I just don't like when people sneak up on me." The girl had golden hair in a thick braid and deep blue eyes.

"Sapphire, I'd call hitting someone with that many volts excessive," Freed said.

"Yeah, and I'd call destroying a skyscraper excessive!" Sapphire argued.

"How is that relevant?" Coco asked.

"You don't want to know," the redhead told her. "Let's just say it involves a couple of explosive runes, possession magic, a tower, and some really confusing family trees."

"Why are you here?" Levy asked.

"There was an... accident. Things went wrong. We need your help to get them right again." Mary wished she could take the pleading tone out of her voice.

"What kind of accident?" the redhead asked. Something told Mary that this girl was used to asking questions no one wanted to answer.

"One of the seals broke. Samuel, who was guarding it..." Coco tried not to cry, and failed.

"Okay, so things are going wrong, and you need our help," Sapphire summarized.

"Please. We don't have anywhere left to turn," Coco said.

"We'll round up the others on the way," Levy decided.

"Who stays behind to babysit Asuka?" Sapphire asked. Before anyone could answer, there was a bang. An army was slowly advancing towards the guild hall. "On second thought, let's take her with us. In fact, let's leave now." Together, Freed, Levy, Red, Sapphire, Coco, and Mary fled with Asuka riding on Sapphire's shoulders.


	2. Revelations

**Okay, I write short chapters. It's how I roll. Expect another maybe by Saturday b/c tomorrow's early dismissal but my history teacher firmly believes in homework. Lots of homework. I am actually writing HFR at the same time, now that I've finished Umbridge's speech, but I want to get this finished and get HFR done before I start putting it up. Favorites and comments are always appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Coco asked.<p>

"Team Natsu all went out on a mission," Red started, counting members off on her fingers. "Romeo went with Macao and Wakaba. The Strauss siblings went together. Alzack and Bisca went - that's why my sister is babysitting. Gajeel went out on a solo job because Levy was sick when he left. Hey, what happened to Evergreen and Bickslow?"

"They were in town," Laxus said. Red let that sink in. Laxus started on a very profane string of words to express his emotions, some of which Red and Sapphire had taught him. He turned back to go into town - or, rather, into a war zone.

"We can't go back. We'll just get caught up in the chaos. Besides, those two can handle themselves," Sapphire said, hugging Laxus from behind. In one movement, Laxus pulled her hands apart and shoved her down onto the dirt road.

"They're not you're family! You don't know them! They're gonna die and I CAN SAVE THEM!" Sapphire stood up and brushed herself off before looking Laxus dead in the eye. Her deep blue eyes with the pale blue crack running down the middle were examining him.

"What can you do that they can't?" she asked. "I understand you want to help. Trust me. If you need to go back, I won't stop you. But understand the consequences of what you're doing." Laxus gulped, nodded, and continued on with them.

* * *

><p>Evergreen stood in the middle of the street, her glasses shattered two blocks back. She needed her Stone Eyes now. They were all around her, and she had no escape. Throwing out Fairy Bomb: Leprechaun again, she managed to take down five before the darkness came rushing up and it was all over.<p>

Bickslow's visor lay crushed at his feet. His dolls circled above his head in a random assortment of bodies, their original ones having been destroyed. The men in black armor circled around him, blocking his lines of escape.

_We have the girl. Stop fooling around_ a voice rang out. _They got Evergreen?_ Bickslow thought, before thinking a long train of words Sapphire and her friends had taught him back in her world. He tried to fight, but there were too many. He fell to the ground, a giant gash in his side.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're around here," Red said, pointing to an area of forest on the map. "Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman should be around here. Gajeel should be here. Where did team Natsu go?" She asked. The group was settled in a clearing with the map on a tree stump. Levy pointed to the coast. "Why don't we get Gajeel and the Strausses and then figure out how the hell we're going to beat this thing?"<p>

"What are we up against?" Sapphire asked.

"People - mostly men - in high tech armor. The armor is black, but the have an insignia - it kind of looks like an eye - that's purple." Mary drew a rough sketch of the eye into the map. Sapphire took the pencil and drew an eye that looked less human and more snakelike. "More like that." Red and Sapphire swore.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"I'm surprised Laxus, at least, doesn't recognize it," Sapphire said. Laxus looked closer and got a deeply troubled look on his face.

"We're dealing with Snake's Head Army?" he asked. Sapphire nodded. Levy paled.

"Snake's Head Army is a group from a different world. It's not really an army, it's much worse than that. They try to take control over their world - over _my_ world." Coco and Mary looked confused. Sapphire sighed. "Okay, short version: Red and I aren't from Earth Land; we're from a different world called Earth. We're also what is called Angelkind; basically, we're descended from Angels, who kinda wiped themselves out a while back. Snake's Head Army comes from our world. They killed our mother. We spent a while trying to fight it, but things happened. We fought them here last summer. If this is Snake's Head Army we're talking about, we're screwed. They mean business. I just don't know what they want."

"You two," Levy stated. "You two ran away last year, and now your ad wants you back."

"Dad's the head of Snake's Head Army," Red clarified. "Don't ask."

"So it's my fault," Sapphire said. "Again. And I can stop this. Again. I don't think he knows Red's here - she got here through a natural gate. If I turn myself in and lie a bit, I can end this stupid fight." Laxus shook his head.

"If you're wrong, you're going back. If you're right, there could be other factors you've forgotten. Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to go. I'm scared. But if that's what it takes, I'll do it a hundred times over." Sapphire hugged her overlarge black jacket around her tightly.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laxus looked into her eyes. She was yet again both terrified and determined.

"It will. It always does."

"Maybe it won't."

"Yeah, and the Tooth Fairy exists."


	3. Explanations

**ultima-owner: That would be funny (in a lot of ways), but Sapphire uses sarcasm when she thinks no one can judge her for it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Coco and Mary Hughes are from the Key of the Starry Sky Arc (manga fans: it's an anime thing), so I don't own them either. A lot of the snark in this comes from me and my equally snarky friends. **

**For the people who are confused by Red's and Sapphire's backstory, all will be answered in time... or out of it, rather, considering that there will be flashbacks eventually. Just be patient.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Repeat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gajeel could hear what he thought was thunder in the distance. He was resting on a hillside, trying to nap after he had completed his mission.<p>

"GAJEEL! RUN!" Levy screamed as she ran towards him. Gajeel turned his head an realized that he had been hearing marching, not thunder. He noticed the soldiers wore black armor and had some kind of purple emblem. He groaned. He had always known there was a pretty good chance Snake's Head Army would come back, but they were stronger that they should have been. This was not going to be an easy fight. "GAJEEL YOU MORON!" Sapphire yelled. Sapphire, Red, Freed, Levy, Coco, Mary Hughes, and Laxus were at the edge of the woods, with Asuka on Laxus's shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

"Long story later. RUN NOW!" Red yelled. Gajeel ran with them, dodging the incoming army. The group ran as far as they could before stopping to rest.

"Long story time," Gajeel said.

"They're back. They're back, they're strong, and we can't stop them," Red said.

"What do they want this time?" Gajeel thought back to last summer, trying to remember little things about the group that had, allied with Raven Tail, almost destroyed Fiore and Fairy Tail. Of course, Sapphire and Red were in Fairy Tail because of Snake's Head Army, but they were not good news.

"We don't know yet. We've only been running since about ten this morning."

"Anyone missing yet?" That was the most important detail about Snake's Head Army he could remember; they were pretty sneaky, avoiding open confrontation but still managing to kidnap various assorted members of Fairy Tail to use as leverage.

"Not that we know of, but Bickslow and Evergreen were in town when it was attacked. How much farther to the base?" Red asked Coco.

"A few more miles," Mary replied. The group arrived at a massive cathedral at sunset.

* * *

><p>"I trust Coco and Mary have explained the situation to you?" Byro said as they walked through the church.<p>

"Not really," Levy replied.

"Four days ago, three men in black uniforms came here, asking for a girl. We didn't know there was anyone in the church, so we turned them away. On a hunch, I searched the church and found a badly injured child hiding in the sanctuary. We treated her wounds and were going to allow her to leave when the men came back with an army. We were outnumbered, but the men were... distracted by a few security measures. Nevertheless, the girl was taken, and one of the men said we were to be punished for our stubbornness. Yesterday, we discovered that Samuel had also vanished.." Byro paused for a second. "That is really all we know."

"The men you're up against are called the Snake's Head Army," Sapphire began. "They aren't of this world - they're from the world Sapphire and I lived in. Actually, we know them fairly well. Their leader is a man named Achmetha - brother of death. He has been the leader for twenty years, and rules the small council - the best members of Snake's Head Army. He is pretty vicious and has a liking for manipulating others to win. He's also Red and I's father. He killed our mother and... well, we've spent the last seven years fighting him. He's not a person you want as your enemy, but if we can figure out what he wants, then... maybe we can beat him. If he gets what he wants, then we're all doomed." Sapphire was now staring at Coco's sandals.

"Is there any chance that we could make him regret his actions?" Byro asked.

"Does the tooth fairy exist?" Sapphire said sarcastically.

"He's a complete sociopath - no remorse. He doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets his way. Trust me, you don't want to try to help him," Red elaborated, looking Byro directly in the eye.

"We won't."

* * *

><p>"So... we're going back again?" Laxus asked Sapphire as they walked down the deserted hallways.<p>

"I hope not. I don't think we can stand through another war. After last time... if we go through that again, we won't be able to get out alive," Sapphire replied.

"You didn't tell him about the last war."

"I had no reason to. Also, it's kind of hard to explain five hundred years of history in five minutes."

"Wait... the Children's War has been going on for five hundred years?"

"No. When I told you it was complicated, I meant it. the big split happened five hundred years ago. All the little conflicts aren't separate events - just one big war. The Children's War wasn't even an actual war - it was really just a bunch of kids fighting back against people who had made them soldiers. The thing is that if this keeps going on, we'll kill each other off. It has to end, and _now_." Laxus sighed. This whole mess that he had been pulled into by Ivan and Sapphire was just too hard to understand. All he really remembered from the time Sapphire gave him the long version was that this wasn't some game - there were kids going up against adults with everything they had, because their parents couldn't save their futures for them.

"Do you regret it?" Sapphire looked at him curiously.

"Regret what?" She asked. Classic Sapphire move: answer a question with a question. "Regret that my mom died? Regret I saved Trixie and Red and the others? Regret becoming a soldier against my will? Regret fighting in this stupid, deadly, neverending war that killed basically all my close relatives? Or regret coming here?"

"The last one."

"Sometimes... maybe. I never really had a chance to change that decision at the time. It happened too fast. I miss all the people I left behind, every day of my life. But... if I wasn't living my life to the fullest here, it would just be an insult to them and their memories. So, maybe."

"How do we stop this?"

"We don't. We can't. We stop my father, we stop your father, we stop these stupid conflicts, and we end this stupid war. We can't stop what we did back there or what they did back then. We keep their plans from working."

"How long do we do this?"

"However long it takes. I'm set on a path, and I can't change course." Sapphire was stuck on a path; she didn't know when it would end, but she knew that she'd deal with it when she got there. She always had. As she was lost in thought, a loud bark rang down the hall and a ball of white fur came rushing at her. As it tackled her to the ground and started licking her face, images raced through Sapphire's head. _A wolf pup. He said it was a failure - not aggressive. I begged Aunt Kat for weeks to keep her. I would carry her around in the hood of my jacket - the original jacket. She's peer over my shoulder at the world. She grew and stayed my pet. She was stubborn and would never take orders from almost everyone. I left her behind when I came here. How is my pet here?_ Red ran towards the barking and started to swear.

"What's going on?" Coco asked.

"The wolf was my pet," Sapphire replied.

"Was?" Gajeel asked.

"I had to leave her behind when I came here," Sapphire explained. "I gave her to Raven to take care of Aunt Kat when we weren't there."

"So, she's now a search dog?" Levy asked.

"No, she never takes orders from anyone," Sapphire said. "If she's here, then Raven's here. If Raven's here, then they're coming. We're trapped."


	4. More Explanations

"Hold it, Private Paranoid," Red said. "How many times had Ice wandered off?"

"A lot," Sapphire admitted.

"She's not wearing a leash," Red said. "When they camped down for the night, she might have gone off to find you."

"Probably," Sapphire said. "Why don't I just send her back before someone notices." Sapphire pulled a scrap of paper out from under Ice's collar. "Ice, go back to Raven and stay with her." Without another word, Ice ran off into the woods again.

"What's the note say?" Gajeel asked. Sapphire unfolded it and paled. She simply laid it down on the floor for the others to read.

* * *

><p><em>Old friend-<em>

_It's gotten worse. Don't _

_come back. Watch your back._

_Things are going NUCLEAR_

_and you need to stop it._

_I know you're doubting I sent_

_the note. Just remember The first_

_lesson we took together - whatever_

_works for you works for me_

_-Little Raven_

* * *

><p>"Who's this 'Little Raven'?" Levy asked.<p>

"You'd know her as just Raven," Red said. "She's Sapphire's best friend. She's sixteen, black hair, carries swords on her back all the time?"

"Her," Laxus groaned.

"Why does Laxus know her?" Gajeel asked.

"He ended up staying with me at my Dad's base for two weeks, remember?" Sapphire replied. Gajeel nodded.

"Even with that, none of this makes sense," Freed said.

"Okay, I'll give you the long version," Sapphire said. "This is going to take a while." The group sat down on the floor of the tunnel. "Five hundred years ago, there were three siblings. They split apart. Each of them ended up marrying and having a lot of children, whose descendants are still fighting today. The thing that makes this bad is that each of the siblings had been given a very special gift. Mary, the one gifted with intelligence, formed the Starry Owls. Samuel, the strong one, created Storm's Strength. Marcus, the sneakiest snake you ever met, formed Snake's Head Army. They did have one more sibling, though she grew up after the split; her name was Charlotte, and she was tasked by their mother to keep her older siblings from killing each other and destroying the world. She formed the group that Red and I belonged to, the Dawn of Peace." Some of the group looked confused, but Byro was nodding intently, as if he had heard this before.

"Eventually, some of the siblings' descendants did marry each other. Those kids were sometimes shunned from both groups, and they didn't exactly have a long lifespan. Our mother was a Starry Owl and a member of Storm's Strength by birth; she joined Dawn of Peace as a teenager, since they didn't mind the fact that she was a combination and would accept anyone; and, of course, she ended up with the combination's curse: to fail yourself because of love. Our father pretended to love her; he was required to do so for Snake's Head Army. He wasn't really around much, so I didn't really know him that well. He had three children with my mother: me, Red, and Suzie. Suzie's only eight, so you probably haven't heard much about her. Think of a girl kind of like Asuka. When I was nine, everything changed.

"Our dad came back, and our mother died. Our home blew up and Suzie and I ended up at our father's base. We spent years there; if I tried to escape, he would hurt Suzie, so I always would stay for her sake. I ended up with Aunt Kat and sort of became one of her kids." Noticing various confused looks, Sapphire sighed.

"Aunt Kat couldn't have kids of her own, so a lot of the ruling council's kids ended up kind of being surrogate kids for her. Let's just say the ruling council was made up of really bad parents. That's how I ended up with Raven and most of the others. That's really all that happened." Sapphire unfolded the photo she kept in her pocket. It was a group shot of kids in black uniforms, some scowling, some smiling. It was about five years old, and creased. The kids all looked exceedingly like each other, with pale skin, black or blond hair, and (mostly) blue eyes all around.

"That's most of them," Red explained. "Sapphire," she said, pointing to her sister; "Raven," a girl, about eleven, smiling happily with one arm around the shoulder of the scowling Sapphire; "Iri, or Irina," a girl, nine or ten, looking at the camera with a deep scowl, her pale blond hair fluttering in her face; "Lucas - ugh, I hate him - he's Iri's twin", a boy with the same blond hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin as his sister, but laughing; "Mary Charlotte - she's our cousin", a girl, nine, looking at the camera with blue eyes in a calm stare, black hair pulled straight back; "Lilli," a seven-year-old girl with a big smile and closed amber eyes. "There are a couple missing, but that's about it. Of course, there are young Dawn of Peace members who aren't in the picture, but they're probably dead by now," Red stated matter-of-factly, like the kids she knew from childhood's deaths weren't at all upsetting.

"Why do you guys do this?" Byro asked.

"We all have a future," Sapphire said. "No one can protect our future but ourselves. Our parents are dead or hate us. We have nowhere left to go. We just have to fight it out. I'm more worried about the note."

"Yeah, I really don't like Raven's use of the word _nuclear_," Red added. "If she thinks it's up to nukes, then we're probably in a _lot_ more trouble that we realize."

* * *

><p>Bicslow slowly woke up, his awareness coming by degrees. There was some sort of netting over his face - probably to block his figure eyes. His hands were tied in front of him, and Evergreen slouched a few feet away, her head tipped back against the wagon's canvas side. Just as Bickslow thought of sitting up, something warm against his side moved. He looked down to see what it was.<p>

The little ball of warmth was a small girl with long, dirty blond hair and a dirt-stained face. She was unnaturally pale, her eyes squeezed shut as if to ward off the monsters that surrounded her. She couldn't have been more than nine years old, and she was tiny. Bickslow was perfectly content to let her sleep a little longer. Besides, he could feel a second pair of restraints around his ankles; he couldn't walk away. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it wasn't good. All he could think was that things could only get worse from there. Nothing ever worked out well when they were fighting Snake's Head Army. Sighing, Bickslow closed his eyes and hoped this was all a dream, knowing that it wasn't.


	5. The End of a Beginning

**I know it's really short... and really late... but by the way my life decided to go this week, it's actually pretty impressive. (you write with the amount of homework I got, see where it gets you.) Oh yeah, and Red's song is something I learned from a friend of mine about a month ago:  
><strong>

**"Please ask me no more secrets,**

**and tell me no more lies.**

**In fact you could just shut up,**

**'cause I am sleep deprived.**

**So GO AWAY!" Considering I learned it in 1st Period, it makes sense.**

* * *

><p>Sapphire stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. Next to her, Freed put away his sword. Levy tucked her light pen back into her bag. "That should do it," Levy said.<p>

"Do what?" Coco asked. Red mumbled some little weird song that made no sense. The shadows under her eyes had progressed from barely noticeable to a pale lavender that almost resembled what would happen if she washed off mascara. For an extremely powerful wizard capable of beating Gajeel to a standstill (that wasn't a theory, she actually had somewhat fairly kicked his ass), Red sure didn't look like much.

"Protective runes," Laxus explained. "Sapphire, Levy, and Freed put up a rune barrier. They're not sure if it will hold, but it should help."

"Let's hope we don't test it," Sapphire said over her shoulder. It almost sounded like she was replying to Laxus, but that was impossible. No one could hear someone talking in a normal voice that far away. Then again, it wasn't like Sapphire was a normal person. The spear in her right hand was proof of that. Taller than her by a good half foot, colored a deep indigo with silver lines spiraling up the shaft to a wicked-looking barbed silver spearhead half a foot long, the Divine Spear was a symbol of power for a reason. The fact that Sapphire, who wasn't even sixteen yet, was possessing it was a definite sign of raw power. The girl had gained the most powerful amplifier of magical energy that anyone could think of on her fifteenth birthday. A few months later, she had used it to battle a major demon and _survived_. Sapphire was nowhere near normal. "I _think_ the only way they could get around it is by either breaking the runes, gatejumping, or using a gatekey, but the universe loves to prove me wrong." The group was walking back inside to get some much needed rest when Bickslow and Evergreen ran down the side of the hill. They both were carrying objects in their arms.

"They let us go, they're too afraid to screw with Fairy Tail after last time, and we managed to get some stuff," Evergreen yelled. In her arms was the sleeping Samuel, and Bickslow was carrying the missing clock piece. They were both grinning like crazy. The Fairy Tail wizards merged and started walking back towards the guild hall.

"How'd you do it?" Gajeel asked.

"Threats. Remember, we 'kidnapped' her," Bickslow said, pointing at Sapphire," last time we tangled with the. Still wish we could've gotten that girl, though." Sapphire and Red froze.

"What girl?" Red asked.

"Tiny, blond, amber eyes, scared the hell out of the buff guy who was the guard," Bickslow said dismissively.

"Lillian," the sisters said at once. "They've got Lillian."

"A friend of ours," Red explained. "Lillian Everest Dale. Pint-sized menace. Practically our little sister. If they've got Lilli, then we're in for a serious confrontation when it comes time." At the others' shocked expressions, Red said,"What, don't pretend you didn't know they would come back. We're fighting a neverending war. Everything comes back to bite you. What's coming's gonna come, and we'll face it when it does. We'll fight it and try and maybe fail, but we'll burn that bridge when we get to it." The group neared the guild and Red went off to nap. Makarov went up to Sapphire.

"I have a short job for you and Sapphire," he said simply. "Mail delivery to Jellal and Lyon. It's about Hogwarts. You're still going, right?" Sapphire nodded. "I'm asking some people if they want to go."

"I'll get Red when she wakes up, and we'll deliver them tonight," Sapphire promised. "But before that, I'm going to crash." With that, Sapphire turned and went off to sleep. _What will come will come, and I'll face what's coming when it gets here. I'll face my demons and defeat them for good. I'll burn those bridges. But not now. Now I'll sleep.__ What was that poem again? "Stopping by Woods on a snowy Evening?" Yeah, that one._

_"__Whose woods these are I think I know.  
>His house is in the village though;<br>__He will not see me stopping here  
><em>_To watch his woods fill up with snow. _

_My little horse must think it queer  
>To stop without a farmhouse near<br>Between the woods and frozen lake  
>The darkest evening of the year. <em>

_He gives his harness bells a shake  
>To ask if there is some mistake.<br>The only other sound's the sweep  
>Of easy wind and downy flake. <em>

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
>But I have promises to keep,<br>And miles to go before I sleep,  
>And miles to go before I sleep."<em>

_I do have many promises to keep, but right now I'll just sleep. But right now I'll just sleep.  
><em>


End file.
